harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Katie (ケティ, Keti) is a marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Somewhat naive and clumsy, Katie is always trying her best to succeed. Being young, she feels she is always underestimated, and feels frustrated when people don't take her seriously. She keeps a positive attitude, always smiling and laughing. On the first day of Fall when the Cafe opens, Carl hires Katie to work at his cafe. She waitresses at the cafe, and is also trying to bake sweets, although she's not very good at it. 'Locations' *Outside the entrance to Café Callaway (before it opens for the day). *Inside Café Callaway during business hours. *On Tuesdays (her day off), she spends time at the bridge above the Spring Farm. 'Moving Out' Katie may come to the player's door one morning and explain thats she is leaving town. When Carl leaves town, Katie will follow shortly after. This happens when the player hasn't befriended Carl/Katie to a high enough level, or when enough baking products are not being shipped in the shipping box. Cafe Callaway will close until the two of them return. In order for Katie to move back into town, the player must ship items such as milk, eggs and breadfruit. When Carl moves back in and reopens Cafe Callaway, Katie will move back in a few days later. 'Gifts' Heart Events 2-Heart Gift Katie will come to your front door as you leave in the morning when she reaches two hearts, regardless of the player's gender. Katie will give you some yogurt, and you will also get the "Waitress" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Katie will bring a second gift when she reaches 5 hearts, if the player character is a male. Katie will knock on your door in the morning as you leave and will give you a slice of homemade cheesecake. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Your rival for Katie's affection is Joe. Joe and Katie's event will take place at Cafe Callaway. 'Musical Note' Katie provides you with the 87th musical note, "Waitress", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: “She dreams of being a master cake maker and falling in love. She's at that awkward age, though." : Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody